Ce que la nuit doit au jour
by Ilyn
Summary: La communauté de l'anneau prend forme à Imladris, toutefois une elfe noire se joint au groupe. Et comme chacun le sait, les elfes noirs sont différents, très différents... Quel avenir pour la terre des hommes? Pour leur mission ? Pour la terre du milieu ?
1. Chapter 1

Préambule

En ce dernier jour de l'année 2014, je me lance et publie le premier chapitre de mon histoire sur le seigneur des anneaux.

Histoire toujours en construction, et dont j'ignore si j'arriverai au bout ( beaucoup trop d'idées en tête).

C'est pour moi, extrêmement difficile de publier cet écrit, par timidité sans aucun doute, surtout sur un sujet maitrisé par nombre d'entre vous.

Ilyn (qui est de ma création, et je dois avouer que je lui ai transmis pas mal de mes traits de caractère) est un personnage à part. Je suis volontairement vague sur elle, son passé dans le chapitre 1 et ce sera sans doute le cas sur une bonne partie de l'histoire.

Je suis toujours étonnée que J.R.R. Tolkien n'ai pas intégré un elfe noir dans son œuvre, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de faire participer cette race à la communauté.

Je connais les représentations physiques de ces êtres, mais j'ai décidé de créer un peuple selon mon imagination et la logique de l'histoire. Alors ne vous attendez pas a ce qu'elle ait la peau noire ou qu'elle ingère quantité de sang.

Bien évidemment elle disposera de pouvoirs (raisonnables) et d'aptitudes en effet je ne peux pas totalement m'éloigner des légendes concernant ce type d'elfe. Mais elle ne sera en aucun cas : la fille de Sauron, elle ne charmera pas tous les homes qu'elle rencontrera (dans le chapitre 1, je fais allusion à son changement physique mais en aucun cas sur une beauté hypnotique).

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, je serai peut-être amenée à modifier quelque peu l'histoire originale et je m'en excuse par avance.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ou vos critiques constructives. C'est grâce à vous que je pourrai apprendre et m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Ilyn


	2. Une nouvelle donne

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle donne**

Amusée par le regard de son ancien maitre d'arme, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa joie. Après tout mettre en difficulté Glorfindel n'était pas chose commune et il fallait avouer qu'une leçon d'humilité lui serait en tout point bénéfique. Au fil des heures d'entrainement les elfes du royaume s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux dans la grande clairière, silencieux mais extrêmement attentifs et admiratifs.

\- Av-'osto, agorel vae, dit-elle avec une certaine insolence

L'éclair de colère qui traversa les prunelles de l'elfe, fut suffisant pour lui faire savoir que le combat se terminerait dans les secondes suivantes. En effet, vexé par les paroles de son amie il attaqua et elle profita de la faute commise pour le mettre à terre son épée pointée sur la gorge.

Aussitôt les applaudissements retentirent, saluant le vainqueur de ce combat mais également le vaincu, au loin le rire d'Elladan se fit entendre et son jumeau arborait cet air goguenard qui n'augurait rien de bon. Tendant une main à son second, elle lui adressa un sourire timide, il l'attrapa et la complimenta pour son habilité.

\- Jamais un si beau combat ne fut mené en ce royaume, dit une voix calme

Ilyn se retourna et fit face au seigneur Elrond, impassible comme toujours mais brillait dans ses yeux une fierté mal contenue.

Glorfindel salua son seigneur et quitta la prairie rapidement, enjoignant les autres à en faire de même, au bout de quelques secondes, l'endroit fut presque désert.

\- Tu as fait preuve d'impertinence

\- Je sais, mais l'humilité est toujours une bonne leçon, mon seigneur.

Un sourire vint étirer les fines lèvres de l'elfe, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe elle le vit réellement heureux.

\- Arwen requière ta présence.

Après un rapide salut, elle rejoignit en vitesse les appartements de son amie s'interrogeant sur la raison de cette demande, une affaire d'amour peut-être. Si seulement. La petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn méritait de trouver l'amour, et puis cela apporterait un peu de vie au palais.

Empruntant le couloir secret qu'elle avait découvert, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Elrohir qui lui adressa un regard mystérieux

\- Ma chère, tu sembles essoufflée

\- Arwen me demande et j'imagine que tu en connais la raison

\- Moi ?

Il lui jouait la comédie, elle en était persuadée mais par expérience elle savait qu'il ne dirait mot. Maudissant cet elfe de malheur, elle poursuivit son chemin. Que de mystères. Si jamais la princesse désirait parler chiffons, elle entendrait parler du pays.

Un infime changement dans l'air lui apprit que quelque chose se tramait, par-delà les montagnes, quelque chose de dangereux et maléfique. Sa magie semblait être exacerbée depuis quelques temps, comme si quelqu'un désirait sa présence et ses aptitudes de part l'histoire il n'y avait qu'une solution et elle décida d'ouvrir son cœur à Elrond, lui seul serait capable d'apaiser son esprit.

Les hennissements de chevaux attirèrent son attention un bref instant, des invités étaient-ils donc attendus ?

La fille d'Elrond quitta ses appartements et se dirigea vers son amie, le regard illuminé par une étrange flamme. De toute évidence, l'un des cavaliers était attendu, et même plus que cela.

\- Ilyn, te voilà enfin

\- Que passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue de l'arrivée de visiteurs. Je suis chef de la garde et dois par conséquent être courant de chaque entrée et sortie en ce royaume.

\- Paix, mon père désirait te voir prendre un peu de repos, et il s'est assuré lui-même de la sécurité.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose pour ne plus bénéficier de sa confiance ?, interrogea-t-elle vivement

La princesse l'observa un instant, interdite devant de telles paroles, comment Ilyn pouvait-elle croire cela.

\- Non, bien au contraire. Un conseil aura lieu bientôt, et il souhaite ta présence. Mais en attendant tu dois apprendre quelques petites choses sur nos hôtes.

Le regard malicieux de l'elfe ne lui dit rien qui vaille, cette dernière l'entraina dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et aussitôt afficha une grimace et un regard qui faisait reculer bon nombre d'ennemis mais également d'elfes. Sauf que l'Etoile du Soir ne reculait pas devant le danger, et voilà comment, elle, chef de la garde et elfe noire de surcroît se retrouve enfermée dans une pièce emplie de robes et autres froufrous.

Apparemment, apparaître en tenue de combat n'était pas tolérable, les mentalités ne changeraient donc jamais.

Après de longues heures de torture à essayer diverses tenues et accessoires, elle put enfin rejoindre la salle d'armes et donner ses ordres afin de veiller à la sécurité des invités d'Elrond, toutefois une odeur peu … conventionnelle atteignit son nez et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Glorfindel, peux tu m'expliquer la raison…

\- Elladan, grinça l'elfe furieux

\- Bien. Je m'occupe de son cas, vas te changer.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que tout était parfait, elle quitta les lieux et se mit à la recherche d'un héritier farceur et incroyablement stupide. Est-ce que le seigneur verrait un inconvénient à perdre un fils ? Sans doute. Mais il y avait tant de vengeances possibles. Un sourire narquois éclaira son visage et concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua que trop tard la présence d'un homme.

La rencontre fut brutale, déséquilibrée pendant quelques secondes elle se rattrapa bien vite et posa les yeux sur un homme très attirant, fort et fier. Les cheveux mi-longs, une tunique royale, un regard vif et curieux.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, ma dame.

\- Je vous en prie, je suis fautive. Je ne faisais pas attention, dit-elle en s'éloignant encore surprise du titre qu'il avait utilisé.

\- Attendez !

Insensible à la supplique mal cachée dans cette demande, elle opta pour une conversation franche avec sa vieille amie. Ne prenant pas la peine, de frapper elle entra directement dans une majestueuse bibliothèque et s'immobilisa devant un divan.

\- Il y a un magnifique spécimen masculin qui se promène dans le palais. Puis je connaitre son identité ?

\- Plait-il ?

\- Grand, cheveux mi- longs, tunique royale, regard franc et vif, très séduisant.

\- Tu as rencontré le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Boromir. Il sera présent au conseil ainsi qu'au repas.

\- Qui seront les autres ?

\- Estel, Bilbon, des Semi Hommes, des nains, un istari et des elfes sylvains.

\- Elfe sylvain ?

\- Legolas. Je sais ton histoire mais je te demande la plus grande réserve, il n'est plus temps pour les batailles entre nos peuples.

\- Cela à un rapport avec les ombres de l'Ouest n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose grandit par-delà les montagnes. Chaque jour, je ressens un appel sombre, Arwen. Et il en est de même pour tous les elfes noirs.

\- Parles-en à mon père. En attendant, il nous faut nous préparer pour le banquet. Et je me doute que tu souhaites donner une leçon au fils de Thranduil.

\- Je pensais devoir faire profil bas ? Oh tu es vilaine petite cachotière Arwen Undomiel.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et elles mirent au point un plan, diabolique pour le prince, avec un peu de doigté Elrond ne soupçonnerait rien du tout. Ou alors, son courroux se reporterait sur les jumeaux mais en aucun sur les elleth.

Après avoir supplié son ainée de ne pas user de corset, la drowe se retrouvât incapable de respirer en raison du laçage très serré de cet engin de torture, si elle ne tombait pas évanouie au beau milieu de la réception ce serait un miracle. Sauf si le charmant héritier de l'intendant du Gondor souhaitait la réanimer…

Les regards masculins sur son passage ne lui plaisaient que moyennement, elle n'aimait en aucun cas être dévisagée, d'ordinaire elle était crainte et respectée alors que là…

Le repas serait sans aucun doute long, très long et à moins que les orques décident de pointer le bout de leur immonde carcasse elle devrait y assister jusqu'au bout. Avisant Bilbon, la draw soupira de soulagement, au moins il y aurait un visage ami et apprécié, et il lui avait promis une histoire quelques jours auparavant.

\- Votre beauté emplit mon vieux cœur, dame Ilyn

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un charmeur Bilbon Sacquet, rétorqua-t-elle avec douceur

\- Allons, bon nombre d'hommes vous observent, peu importe les races.

\- Et vous êtes le seul qui importe,

\- Qui charme qui à présent, répliqua le hobbit

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, attirant toute l'attention sur sa personne et celle de Bilbon, oui la soirée serait peut-être bonne finalement.

Elrond comme d'habitude siégeait dans un fauteuil situé au bout de la longue table sur l'estrade et à ses côtés se tenaient Gandalf et Glorfindel. Ce fut suffisant pour lui rappeler que ces trois-là étaient des seigneurs puissants.

Gandalf était sans aucun doute plus petit mais sa longue chevelure et barbe lui donnaient l'allure d'un roi. Un roi de jadis.

Glorfindel lui apparut grand et droit, les cheveux éclatants son visage reflétait la joie et l'étincelle dans ses prunelles montrait sa satisfaction de la voir habillée « convenablement ».

Quant à Elrond, son père de cœur et son seigneur, il paraissait tellement serein, sa chevelure sombre ceinte d'un bandeau en argent, ses yeux gris reflétaient la lumière des étoiles. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si sage, si majestueux.

Au milieu de la table, contre les tentures du mur, se trouvait un fauteuil surmonté d'un dais, et là était assise Arwen, plus belle que jamais encore une fois la draw ne se sentit pas à sa place. Elle n'était ni une princesse ni une personne de haut rang. Elle était une guerrière, protégeant et tuant. Sa place était avec ses semblables, dans les forêts environnantes, une épée à la main.

Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle avait une place à la table d'Elrond, de toute évidence elle n'était pas la capitaine de la garde ce soir. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle était réellement. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne regardât de nouveau autour d'elle, trop occupée à tenter de percevoir les pensées de ses soldats dans les bois alentours. Elle chercha en tout premier lieu ses amis, qui se résumaient à Bilbon, Arwen, Elrond et Estel. Ilyn vit Bilbon, assis avec les autres hobbit arrivés peu de temps auparavant, au bout d'une des petites tables voisines de l'estrade. Mais aucun signe du rôdeur.

A sa droite se tenait, un nain d'aspect important et très richement vêtu. Sa barbe, maintenant blanche était plus fournie que dans son souvenir. Il portait une chaine d'argent et de diamants.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir Gloïn,

\- Dame Ilyn, voilà bien des années que nous ne sommes vus.

\- Depuis la bataille des cinq armées mellon nîn. Je suis navrée pour votre épouse.

Il l'observa intensément pendant quelques instants, puis un sourire triste s'épanouit sur son visage.

\- Vous avez du cœur, ne laissez pas les autres vous persuader du contraire. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, pour une elfe.

\- Ce sont les paroles de Thorin il y a maintes années.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Il vous appréciait réellement, et se sentait mal de…

\- J'ai fait un choix, Gloïn. Ecu de chêne n'était en rien responsable, ce qui s'est passé est du fait de Thranduil et de son fils. Mais ne ressassons pas de vieux souvenirs, mon ami. Profitons de nos retrouvailles.

\- Voilà de sages paroles, acquiesça joyeusement le nain.

Le diner sembla convenir à Gloïn, mais le voir ingurgiter autant de viande était juste écœurant, et son fils ne semblait pas en reste. Un regard intense posé sur son visage la fit se retourner vers Elrond, ce dernier semblait perturbé et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Arwen venait de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Un bref instant elle crut discerner de la peur dans les yeux de l'elfe millénaire. Les représentants du Gondor, situés une table plus loin, semblaient en grande discussion, une discussion plutôt animée d'après l'air sombre de Boromir.

Ils conversèrent pendant un très long moment, se remémorant leurs épopées en compagnie d'un semi-homme, de la colère de Thorin ainsi que des facéties de Kili.

Un fracas retentit dans le couloir, puis des murmures étouffés, de toute évidence Elladan et son frère venaient de réussir leur petit tour. Cachant avec difficulté son sourire, elle observa les elfes sylvains pénétraient dans la salle, couverts d'une substance gluante et particulièrement nauséabonde. Le fils de Thranduil essayait de conserver sa dignité et s'avança vers Elrond, dont les yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi surpris, puis s'inclina une main sur le cœur. Un rapide regard avec les blondinets à ses côtés fut suffisant pour déclencher un incident diplomatique.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle sentit une épée reposer sur sa gorge, le propriétaire appuya suffisamment pour faire couler le sang.

\- Vous…., gronda le prince avec rage. Vous êtes responsable de mon état.

Elle sentit Gloïn se tendre et aperçu Boromir se lever de son siège, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il fallait calmer les choses de suite avant que la situation ne dégénère. La voix profonde du seigneur d'Imladris retentit dans la salle, ordonnant aux elfes sylvains de relâcher sa fille. Etonnée par un tel aveu, l'elfe noire se tourna vers son souverain, et pour la première fois de sa très longue existence, se sentit réellement aimée. Elrond la considérait comme son enfant. Une étrange chaleur se fraya un chemin dans son cœur.

La pression de l'acier disparut et elle put respirer à nouveau librement, sans craindre que l'on lui tranche la gorge les Gondoriens se rassirent, dardant néanmoins un regard sombre sur le prince de Mirkwood.

Demandant la permission de quitter la salle, elle se leva et gagna les lourdes portes sculptées, ignorant toute personne présente. Cet elfe arrogant lui paierait cette infamie.

Arwen avait beau l'habiller comme une personne noble, elle ne serait jamais qu'une paria une erreur de la nature qu'il fallait exterminer.

Avisant une servante dans les couloirs elle l'interpella et lui demanda de l'eau pour nettoyer sa blessure.

\- Puis je m'en occuper, ma dame ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger…

\- Aucunement, ce qui vient de se produire est inacceptable. Attaquer un membre de la famille royale…

\- Vous savez ce que je suis Laliel…

\- Une elfe capable de se sacrifier pour les autres. Capitaine de la garde et protectrice du royaume vous êtes également aimante et douce envers les plus jeunes et les plus faibles. Alors ne laissez pas un prince prétentieux et aussi stupide qu'un orque vous persuader du contraire.

Depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, elle appréciait particulièrement le franc-parler de Laliel, trouvant en elle une égale mais également une amie loyale et fidèle.

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Retourner dans la salle et faire face à celui qui avait pointé une arme sur elle ? Des pas rapides mirent fin à ses interrogations, et se dressa face à elle, le Gondorien.

\- Ma dame,…

\- Je vais bien, seigneur Boromir. Ce stupide elfe n'a jamais eu le moindre talent avec une épée.

\- Il en possède assez pour vous blesser de toute évidence.

\- Merci d'être venu à ma rencontre.

Il inclina la tête et observa avec minutie les moindres détails de son visage, s'attardant sur la mince ligne rouge. En cet instant elle eut un étrange sentiment. Comme si l'humain devant elle, pouvait voir à travers le masque.


	3. Un vieil ami

**Chapitre 2 : Un vieil ami**

Profitant de la quiétude de la nuit, elle déambula dans les couloirs du palais, soupçonnant la présence d'Estel et Arwen dans la salle des souvenirs, elle évita soigneusement cet endroit et poursuivit son chemin.

Une fois parvenue sur une grande terrasse, elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles, appréciant la douce caresse du vent sur son visage.

L'air emplit des fragrances de fleurs et de terre, apaisa son esprit tourmenté par des intuitions funestes.

Une infime vibration dans l'air l'averti d'une présence, et il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne.

La nuit est ton élément. Il en a toujours été ainsi, déclama une voix emprunte de sagesse.

Seul un sourire triste lui répondit, ses escapades nocturnes n'étaient pas récentes et les elfes du royaume connaissaient ce fait.

Demain se tiendra un conseil de la plus haute importance. Toutes les races y seront représentées et une décision devra être prise.

Vous avez peur, murmura-t-elle incrédule

Je te connais, je sais quelle sera ta prise de position et cela m'inquiète. Tout ce qu'un père désire est de savoir ses enfants en sécurité.

Je…, le semi-homme a fait preuve d'une incroyable résistance au pouvoir de l'anneau jusqu'à maintenant.

En effet, et Gandalf ne veut lui en demander plus.

Je comprends, Mithrandir me semble très attaché à Frodon. Mais peut-être que la survie de la terre du milieu est entre ses mains. Le courage ne dépend ni de la taille, ni du nombre des années. Ce hobbit ressemble en tout point à son oncle. Aussi coriace l'un que l'autre.

Ce dernier commentaire fit sourire Elrond, derrière la façade dure il savait sa pupille profondément dévouée à Bilbon, après tout ils avaient traversé bien des épreuves ensemble. De ce qu'il en savait le hobbit lui avait sauvé la vie.

Une mince cicatrice sur la gorge de la drawe, rappela à Elrond l'incident lors du repas, et bien que fin observateur il était incapable de saisir les sentiments ou les pensées de l'elleth.

Il présumait que l'aversion entre Ilyn et Legolas avait des racines profondes et qu'il ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de l'histoire tout comme les jumeaux ou Arwen. Il s'interrogeait même sur le fait que la dame de la Lorien connaisse la vérité aussi terrible soit-elle.

Ses descendants finiraient par lui donner des cheveux blancs, de cela il en était certain.

Après un dernier regard sur le paysage, il quitta les lieux en murmurant quelques paroles, provoquant une vague d'émotion chez l'elfe noire.

Soudainement son pendentif émit une légère chaleur, et ce fait la mit dans un tel état de rage, qu'elle quitta les lieux prestement, il lui était impossible de faire face à cette signification maintenant. La fuite n'était pas toujours signe de lâcheté. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à choisir ses combats.

Guettant le moindre bruit manifestant de la présence d'ennemis aux alentours, elle parcourut les jardins et talans avec une rapidité surprenante cependant elle ne remarqua que trop tardivement une présence derrière elle.

Un coup brusquement porté, la projeta contre le sol lui coupant le souffle durant quelques secondes de toute évidence un elfe souhaitait une guerre ouverte et foi d'elfe noir il ne serait pas déçu du voyage.

Se retournant pour faire face à son rival, elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas du petit prince mais de sa garde personnelle, ainsi donc le fils de Thranduil ne se chargeait plus lui-même des basses besognes. Sans doute par peur de se salir.

Il faut croire que ce _peuple _ne possède aucun talent, s'esclaffa un _platiné_ arrogant faisant rire les autres.

Me craignez-vous tellement qu'il vous faille m'attaquer en groupe et de dos ?

Nous craignons des adversaires, pas des monstruosités dans ton genre, femelle, gronda Tar aën

Cette injure, plus que tout le reste la priva de sa retenue et envoyant à Morgoth les convenances, elle arracha le bas de sa robe afin d'être libre de ses mouvements.

Attaquant le premier qui se trouvait à sa droite, elle l'envoya mordre la poussière et récupéra son épée cela allait être tellement facile de les défaire. C'en était presque décevant. Ne perdant pas une seconde elle attaqua le reste de leur petit groupe, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils opposaient une plus grande résistance que prévue. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle tenta d'appréhender ce qui pouvait leur conférer autant de force, jamais un elfe sylvain…

Se déportant à la dernière minute, elle évita de peu un sabre et la vision de cette arme fut suffisante pour lui faire perdre sa concentration. Elle connaissait très bien cette lame. Elle l'avait forgé autrefois. Pour son frère.

Une flèche vint se planter dans l'arbre derrière elle, marquant son visage d'une estafilade sanglante. Les combats cessèrent aussitôt, ignorant la morsure de son médaillon contre sa peau d'albâtre, elle reporta son attention sur Taraën.

Garich i dhôl goll o Orch, gronda-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux

La douce présence mentale de l'Etoile du Soir lui donna la force de relâcher son prisonnier, les elfes sylvains ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et quittèrent prestement les lieux. La drawe, raffermit la prise sur sa lame et se retourna brusquement, une autre épée vint parer le coup.

Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent un océan bleuté, calme.

Paix, dit-il

Je pourrais vous tuer, _prince, _cracha-t-elle_. _Vous me portez affront par deux fois,

Je n'ai pas ordonné aux guerriers de vous attaquer,

Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar, Legolas Thranduilion.

Le dit prince, laissa son regard errer sur le corps de l'elfe noir, s'attardant sur la cuisse découverte par le tissu de sa robe. Il se revit des automnes auparavant, dans la salle du trône, paradant devant l'elleth maintenue à genoux par les soldats de son père la même fierté dans son regard, la même envie d'infliger la douleur.

Prenant le risque d'avoir le crâne fendu en deux, il abaissa son épée doucement et observa minutieusement le visage de la femme face à lui.

Avant d'avoir esquissé le moindre mouvement, Ilyn vit Elrond et ses enfants se précipiter vers eux, constatant l'état de la drawe, Elladan vit rouge et s'avança vers le fils du souverain de la Forêt Noire.

Ilyn,…

Je vais bien. Les soldats du prince m'ont attaqué par surprise

Il s'agit d'une de vos flèches, Legolas, gronda Elrohir

J'en ai fait usage pour obliger mes hommes à cesser ce combat. Seigneur Elrond, je vous assure…

Mon seigneur, je demande la permission de rejoindre la garde, coupa Ilyn

Sans attendre la réponse, elle quitta la clairière sans un regard en arrière, il valait mieux éviter le blondinet pour le moment. Il se jouait d'elle, et l'orgueil de son peuple la pousserait à commettre un acte impardonnable de toute façon les jumeaux se chargeraient de lui. Ou alors Aragorn.

Ce qui venait de se produire, ne pourrait rester impuni, telles étaient les lois ancestrales. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent. La loi du Talion, celle qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout. L'unique loi de son peuple, la ligne conductrice pour tout elfe noir.

Rejetant sa longue chevelure d'ébène dans son dos, elle emprunta un sentier sinueux et se retrouva aux limites du royaume, quelque chose dans ces bois étaient néfastes. La tranquillité n'était plus à présent. Un danger rôdait.

Un vieil ennemi pour les peuples de la terre du milieu était de retour, encore plus sombre, maléfique et déterminé.

* * *

**Disclaimer et remerciements: **

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de publication de ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire et cela se ressent à mon plus grand regret.

J'espère qu'après ce délai très important vous apprécierez cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire d'Ilyn, j'essaye de la rendre un peu plus humaine que elfique, un peu plus « sanguine » dans ses réactions contrairement aux elfes crées par Monsieur Tolkien. Les draws forment un peuple à part, très différent des autres elfes, donc leurs réactions et paroles sont un peu moins « politiquement correct ».

J'exprime toute ma reconnaissance aux personnes qui ont ajouté mon récit en favori et alerte.

A présent je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui passent quelques minutes sur ma fiction, cela me touche réellement.

**Baka Saru** : un très grand merci pour ton message et tes compliments qui m'ont touché. D'ailleurs j'ai imaginé un personnage suite à la teneur de ton message.

**Syana Argentia** : J'ose espérer que ma longue réponse n'était pas d'un ennui mortel^^. Comme je te l'ai dit, Ilyn est un personnage à part, qui va suivre la trame originale mais va vivre sa propre histoire, aventure. Elle se bat pour ce qu'elle croit être juste, non pour surpasser les autres. Elle n'est ni la demoiselle en détresse, ni Terminator. Son histoire personnelle sera révéla petit à petit. De plus il est hors de question que je transforme Boromir en « méchant ». J'aime trop ce personnage pour faire cela.

**Fuyuki417** : Merci pour ton message. J'ignore si je vais développer une histoire romantique entre Legolas et Ilyn, pour l'instant je m'amuse trop à les confronter, à jouer sur leur haine respective. Suis-je sadique ? ^^

**Mane-jei** : Un très grand merci pour ta review. J'attends avec impatience ton avis et remarques.

**Petra d'Imladris** : Merci pour tes messages, tu vois j'avais raison en disant qu'à ce rythme mon histoire sera terminée d'ici 2100. En manque d'inspiration je suis retournée au musée du Louvre et me suis arrêtée devant « notre » tableau préféré. Et hop, de nouveau des idées. Est-ce que ton cadeau de Noël était celui que tu espéras dans ton message ?^^. J'espère que tu as pu voir le hobbit : la bataille des cinq armées. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine à la fin. Méchant Peter Jackson ! ^^.

Bon voilà la fin du chapitre 2 et du disclaimer.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,

Ilyn de la maison Helvilarn.

Ps : je suis à la recherche d'une bonne âme pour devenir mon Beta.


	4. Un important conseil

**Chapitre 3 : Un important Conseil**

\- Man carel le ?, interrogea Glorfindel légèrement soucieux

\- Gwanno ereb nin

\- Daro !

Un profond soupir échappa à la capitaine de la garde, évidemment son frère d'arme n'abandonnerait pas facilement. Il la tannerait jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrirait son cœur. Et il pouvait se montrer particulièrement pénible. Tout comme Elrond. Autant cracher le morceau de suite, sous peine de le supporter pendant un très long moment.

\- Les soldats de la Forêt Noire m'ont attaqué dans les jardins alors que j'étais désarmée.

\- Je vois

\- Le blondinet est arrivé peu après et grâce à lui je dispose d'une nouvelle marque. Tu connais les lois.

\- Tu as changé…

\- Non, je suis et resterai à jamais une elfe noire, je ne renierai pas mon sang! Ils ont volé une épée que j'ai forgée autrefois. Lâches et détrousseurs voilà ce que sont les elfes de Mirkwood.

\- J'ignore la nature de cette haine, mais prends garde à tes actes, l'heure est grave.

Irritée par le fait que Glorfindel se range du côté de son ennemi, elle se retourna vivement vers lui, plus que prête à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais ce dernier s'exprima avant de subir l'ire de l'elleth.

\- Sois honnête, pourquoi es-tu réellement en colère ? Est-ce le fait que les soldats de Legolas t'ont attaqué ou le fait qu'il soit venu te défendre des siens?

\- Il ne m'a pas défendu, gronda-t-elle. Je n'avais nul besoin de son assistance. Il se joue de moi, des règles de mon peuple et de l'autorité d'Elrond.

Ecoutant distraitement le guerrier, elle emprunta un sentier en lacets pour rejoindre la salle du conseil, profitant du chant des oiseaux en cette douce matinée d'automne.

Bientôt cette journée perdrait son caractère paisible, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Toujours sourde aux paroles de son ami, elle entra dans la cour et prit place à la gauche de Frodon, ce dernier semblait un peu moins pâle mais tout aussi nerveux qu'au repas. Gandalf était égal à lui-même, impossible de deviner son humeur. Quoi que son aura en révélait beaucoup.

Elrond nomma les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrées et la présence de Cirdan la choqua profondément. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Très rapidement il fut question de disparitions, de rumeurs au sujet du Sud et de l'Est la drawe sut d'instinct que le cœur des nains était troublé.

\- Il y a des années de cela, une ombre est parvenue sur notre peuple. Certains d'entre nous commencèrent à murmurer des choses folles. Que des richesses nous attendaient dans un monde plus vaste. Alabran était persuadé que nous étions suffisamment nombreux pour reconquérir les œuvres de nos pères.

\- Khazad-Dûm, souffla l'elleth

\- Oui. La Moria, chef-d'œuvre de notre peuple, sauf que nous avons creusé trop profondément dans ces mines.

\- Qu'est-il advenu d'Ori et Oïn ?

\- Je l'ignore ma dame. Cela fait bientôt trente ans que nous sommes sans nouvelles. Il y a environ un an, un cavalier du Mordor a demandé à voir Daïn, Sauron désirait l'amitié des nains et pour cela il donnerait des anneaux.

\- Un cavalier ?

\- Oui, le roi sorcier d'Angmar.

A ce nom maudit, l'elfe noire porta par automatisme la main à son flanc droit, cherchant brièvement le regard d'Aragorn. Ce patronyme éveillait de pénibles souvenirs et une humiliation ô combien cuisante.

Selon le récit d'Arwen, le rôdeur avait fait sa rencontre il y a peu tout comme Frodon, que ce roi déchu ai rencontré les nains lui semblait très inquiétant. Sauron promettait une nouvelle fois des anneaux de pouvoir.

Par les Valars, il faisait vraiment une fixation là-dessus, songea-t-elle avec ironie.

\- La fumée s'échappe depuis peu de la montagne du destin, nous sommes presque en guerre, quelque chose semble avancer dans l'ombre, intervint Boromir. Les haradrims ne sont plus nos alliés. J'ai fait un rêve, dans lequel une voix murmurait :

« Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée

A Imladris elle se trouve

Des conseils seront pris

Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul

Un signe sera montré

Que le destin approche

Car le fléau d'Isildur se réveillera

Et le Semi-Homme se dressera »

\- Et à Fondcombe, des réponses vous seront apportées, dit Aragorn en se levant.

Il jeta son épée sur la table devant Elrond, provoquant un brouhaha sans pareil.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Boromir le front plissé en détaillant l'homme face à lui.

\- C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, chef des Dunedains. L'héritier du trône du Gondor.

\- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin, se rembrunit le fils de Denethor.

\- Paix, Seigneur Boromir, il n'est nullement question de trône ici. Le seigneur Legolas semble souffrir de confusion mentale, mais je crains qu'il n'ait hérité ce trait de caractère de son père, apaisa Ilyn.

Les regards amusés et choqués à son égard ne semblèrent l'atteindre, après tout ménager la susceptibilité du fils de Thranduil n'était pas dans ses projets, bien au contraire.

Souhaitant de toute évidence calmer les antagonistes, le seigneur du royaume se lança dans un très long récit sur Sauron et les Anneaux de Puissance. Et cela au grand désespoir de l'elleth qui ne supportait d'entendre cette histoire encore et encore. Pile au moment, où Elrond évoqua la fin de Thangorodrim, le neveu de Bilbon exprima sa pensée à voix haute.

\- Vous vous souvenez ? Mais je croyais, que la chute de Gil-Galad avait eu lieu il y a des millénaires.

\- Il ne fait pas son âge, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut bien avouer, que le seigneur Elrond passe un certain temps le matin pour se préparer. Imaginez-vous le nombre de crèmes qu'il lui faut pour ressembler à cela, rétorqua Ilyn avec un sourire narquois.

\- Montrez l'anneau Frodon Sacquet, ordonna Elrond tout en secouant la tête face à la puérilité de sa pupille.

Le silence se fit, et chacun tourna le regard vers le hobbit, il semblait honteux et réticent à l'idée de se séparer de cet anneau.

\- Voici le fléau d'Isildur

\- Le Semi-Homme ! Le destin de Minas Tirith est venu. Donnez-nous l'arme de l'ennemi pour nous défendre. Grâce à mon peuple vous êtes protégés !

\- Tout ce qui brille n'est pas or, tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus, le vieux qui est fort ne se dessèche pas, le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes, des cendres un feu sera réveillé, une lumière des ombres surgira, reforgée sera la lame brisée, le Sans Couronne sera de nouveau roi.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Bilbon se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Chacun méditait les quelque vers, de sa place l'elleth croisa le regard irrité d'Elrond. De toute évidence, cette réunion tournait au ridicule. Les aversions entre les diverses races semblaient fortes. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle ne faisait pas exception.

\- Mes seigneurs, Aragorn n'est que le descendant d'Isildur, pas Isildur lui-même. Il a parcouru les terres de votre royaume, fils de Denethor et il n'a jamais réclamé la place de votre père, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui il y a des ombres que vos murs ne peuvent arrêter. Les Dunedains et les Gondoriens œuvrent à l'éradication du mal depuis longtemps. Aucune paix n'est possible si vous refusez d'unir vos forces.

\- Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé. La guerre est proche, déclara Elrond. L'anneau doit-être détruit.

\- Le fléau d'Isildur ? Je ne vois qu'un anneau brillant. Comment savoir….

\- Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. Voilà l'inscription sur ce bijou, intervint Frodon.

\- Saroumane à une grande connaissance des anneaux et pourtant il n'est pas parmi nous. Pourquoi ?, interrogea Galdor.

\- Ce magicien nous a trahis à la veille de la bataille des cinq armées. Il n'est plus que le fidèle chien de Sauron, gronda Ilyn.

Ces propos choquèrent les représentants de la terre du milieu, la liste de leurs alliés s'amenuisaient dangereusement, Saroumane le Blanc était un mage puissant, très puissant. A présent il était un ennemi redoutable.

\- Gandalf, nous devons parler à Gollum

\- Où est-il ?, interrogea Boromir

\- Il est en prison

\- Hélas, répondit Legolas, Sméagol s'est échappé. Voilà la raison de ma présence, seigneur Elrond

\- Echappé ?!, éructa l'elfe noire. Vous n'aviez que cette mission, sombre idiot. Comment avez-vous pu faillir ?

Les deux elfes s'étaient levés et se faisaient face, tendus et furieux un autre blondinet de Mirkwood rejoignit son prince.

\- Nous craignons que le prisonnier ai reçu de l'aide extérieure. Sans doute, celle de votre misérable peuple.

Incapable de conserver son calme, Ilyn répondit à cette attaque avec véhémence, entrainant une dispute générale. Chaque individu vitupérant contre son voisin, arguant que la bague devrait être utilisée contre son maître. Les nains apportèrent tout naturellement leur soutien à l'elfe noire, déclarant qu'ils préféraient mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains des elfes sylvains.

\- Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg trakatulak, agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul.

La voix de l'Istari était méconnaissable, aussi puissante que grave et menaçante, la soleil disparue derrière un nuage noir, les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Tous tremblèrent, les elfes faillirent perdre connaissance tandis que la Capitaine de la Garde se sentit plus forte que jamais. Elle connaissait cette langue depuis son plus jeune âge, en comprenait les subtilités.

\- Jamais auparavant quelqu'un avait prononcé des mots dans cette langue ici, à Imladris, Gandalf le Gris, tonna Elrond furieux.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas seigneur Elrond car le noir parler du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions de l'Ouest. L'anneau est totalement maléfique, répliqua le magicien.

\- Ça pour une évidence, murmura la drawe.

\- Cet anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

\- Vos intentions sont nobles fils du Gondor, mais il n'a qu'un maître, Sauron. Il cherche à lui revenir à tout prix.

\- L'anneau ne peut être détruit par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il, n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abime flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire, clama Elrond.

\- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques, en ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif, c'est une terre dévastée et stérile recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'y viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie, avertit Boromir.

Aussitôt le prince des « décolorés » se leva de son siège et se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

\- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'anneau doit être détruit

\- Par les Valars, taisez-vous donc un moment ! Nous avons tous entendus les paroles de mon père, à présent il nous faut décider qui portera ce lourd fardeau. Toutefois, au regard de vos comportements irresponsables, autant rendre l'anneau à Sauron immédiatement. Cela nous épargnera un long et pénible voyage, rétorqua Ilyn.

\- J'imagine que vous vous proposez ? A la première occasion vous…

\- Sachez puceau, que mon peuple a toujours suivi un code d'honneur strict. Jamais un elfe noir n'a eu l'intention de s'emparer de cet objet. En revanche m'emparer de votre…

\- Ilyn, Legolas, assez, tonna Glorfindel

Les nains tentèrent de calmer leurs rires suite à l'emploi d'un certain qualificatif pour désigner un membre de la famille royale, Gloïn sembla avoir beaucoup de difficultés à recouvrer son séreux.

Estel, tentait lui aussi de masquer son hilarité, sans grand succès par ailleurs, quant au dit « puceau » il était littéralement vert de rage.

\- Je vais le faire, s'écria une voix fluette

Le magicien reporta de suite son attention sur le Semi-Homme, plus las que jamais tandis qu'Elrond posait un regard perçant sur le hobbit.

\- Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor, bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen

\- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter, répondit Gandalf.

\- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre, jura Aragorn en s'agenouillant devant le hobbit

L'elfe noire observa très attentivement Bilbon, ce dernier semblait tellement malheureux d'avoir remis à son neveu un tel poids. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Bon sang, elle allait encore s'embarquer dans une histoire qui ne la concernait pas. Les Sacquet finiraient sans aucun doute, par avoir sa peau.

\- Et mon arc est vôtre, ajouta Legolas.

\- Et ma hache, poursuivit Gimli au grand damne de _blondie_

\- Frodon Sacquet, vous voilà porteur d'un lourd fardeau, si lourd que vous ne pourrez le confier à un autre. Je vois en vous le courage et la bravoure des Hauts Elfes. Et peut-être même la force de mon peuple. Toutefois vous n'êtes pas seul, vous ne le serez jamais, qu'importe les obstacles sur votre route. Le choix vous appartient.

\- Quel choix ?

\- Je suis différente des autres races de la terre du milieu, et plus encore du jeune blanc-bec derrière vous. Les combats ne m'effraient pas, bien au contraire.

Le hobbit sembla consulter son oncle, hésitant visiblement à prendre cette décision elle ne s'en sentit nullement vexée bien au contraire. Au moins, ce Sacquet avait plus de jugeote que son oncle au même âge. Il ne se jetait pas, tête la première dans les ennuis.

\- Ma dame, je sais par mon parent, ce que vous avez accompli autrefois. Vous êtes la bienvenue.

D'un geste rapide et sûr, elle découvrit un petit couteau richement travaillé. Elle le présenta au Semi-Homme, le visage baissé vers le sol. L'assemblée se tut immédiatement, abasourdie par un tel spectacle, jamais pareille chose ne s'était vue. Une elfe noire inclinée, offrant une de ses armes. Elrond posa un regard attendri sur sa fille de cœur.

\- Acceptez cette arme, porteur de l'anneau. Elle vous sera utile, je le crains.

Le jeune Sacquet attrapa le poignard avec précaution, remerciant l'elleth face à lui, puis il reporta son attention sur Bilbon.

Ilyn prit place aux côtés d'Aragorn, elle sentit le regard furieux de Legolas posé sur elle. En rencontrant le regard troublé d'Elrond, elle se détesta de lui infliger autant de peine puis elle se souvint de ses propos la veille.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Boromir les rejoignit calmement.

Tant mieux, cet homme semblait être un précieux guerrier, alors que la drawe allait intervenir, un bruit dans les fourrés l'interrompit, suivit d'un « hey » sonore.

\- M'sieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi, affirma Sam Gamegie

\- Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non, s'amusa Elrond.

\- Ilyn fut incapable de retenir un sourire lorsque le Semi Elfe se déporta pour laisser passer deux autres hobbits impétueux.

\- Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés pour nous en empêcher

\- Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission, quête… chose

\- Bon alors ça te mets hors course Pippin.

L'istari et Elrond échangèrent un regard désabusé tandis que Frodon semblait rassuré d'avoir ses amis dans cette aventure.

\- Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

\- Chouette. Où est ce qu'on va ? s'écria Merry.

Les regards choqués provoquèrent sans conteste l'hilarité de l'elleth. Avec celui-là, le voyage risquait d'être drôle, tout du moins au début.

Afin de contenter Bilbon Sacquet, il fut décidé de se rendre dans la salle de réception où le repas venait d'être servi. Légèrement, en retrait l'elfe noire observa la compagnie avec un éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Au plus profond de son cœur, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait affronter son passé au cours de ce voyage.

Etait-elle réellement prête à affronter ses démons ? Dans leur petit groupe hétéroclite il y avait une personne qui la haïssait suffisamment pour lui faire perdre pied, pour lui faire oublier l'identité de leur véritable ennemi.

Saurait-elle faire face à cela ?

Le désespoir, se répandit dans son être, ravageant tout sur son passage l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Si pleurer lui était encore possible, elle aurait sangloté misérablement.

Elle était seule en ce monde. Cette froide constatation lui saccagea le cœur, rendant plus cruelle encore l'absence de Jarlaxe.

A cette image se substitua celle de Thorin face à Azog, la douleur se fit plus forte encore, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Pourrait-elle protéger le porteur de l'anneau alors qu'elle avait échoué à sauver les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. ?

Insensible à son environnement, elle sursauta lorsque le Gondorien s'agenouilla devant son siège, le regard étrangement bienveillant.

\- Venez Ma Dame, profitons de cette journée

\- Seigneur Boromir ?

\- Ne restez pas seule

\- La solitude est une vieille amie, répondit-elle

\- Votre cœur est troublé, je le vois. Mais vous êtes capitaine de la garde et l'espoir du seigneur Elrond.

L'elfe noire plongea son regard doré dans celui de l'homme, plus que surprise d'une telle sollicitude à son encontre. Il était différent. Fort et Attentif. Il possédait quelque chose qui la poussait à lui faire confiance et à le laisser voir ce qu'elle était réellement. La femme derrière le soldat.

\- Pourquoi vous soucier de moi ?

En guise de réponse, il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique qui la troubla profondément, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Comment était-ce possible… ?

Le fils de Denethor se releva et lui tendit la main, attendant visiblement qu'elle le suive, et après un bref instant de réflexion, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

* * *

Voici le chapitre moins riche en action, mais il fallait bien passer par la case Conseil, n'est ce pas ?

J'ignore quand un nouveau chapitre paraîtra, en effet je rédige les chapitres sur un cahier et non directement sur l'ordinateur : et grace à un accident je dispose de points de sutures et me suis totalement abimées les tendons de la main gauche.

Pour la parution de ce chapitre je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie, qui a gentiment accepté de participer à cette folle aventure.

Au plaisir de vous lire très prochainement.

Ps : Voici la traduction des phrases en elfique :

**_Man carel le : _**Que fais tu

**_Gwanno ereb nin : _**Laisse moi seule**_  
_**

**_Daro : _**Il suffit ou alors assez.

Voici venu le temps des réponses à vos adorables messages !

**Guest** : Je suis ravie que ma fiction t'intéresse à ce pont. Enfin quelqu'un qui aime Boromir autant que moi ! Je redoute le passage où il perd la vie en voulant protéger les hobbits. En ce qui concerne Ilyn j'ai remarqué qu'elle fait souvent cet effet, avec son caractère bien trempé. Mais par la suite on découvrira une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Merci pour tes encouragements et ta phrase digne de Star Wars ^^. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**NooooAime** : Merci pour ta review très sympa qui à fait chaud à mon pauvre cœur "d'écrivain" Tu poses beaucoup de questions très précises ( ce qui est tout à ton honneur), mais il me faut faire très attention afin de ne pas trop en dévoiler. En effet Ilyn à survécu à la Bataille des Cinq Armées, mais elle n'en sort pas indemne. A-t-elle participé à la reconquête d'Erebor depuis le début ou a-t-elle aidé à l'évasion de la compagnie de Thorin ? tes questions sont trop précises, je ne peux y répondre pour le moment, toutefois tu me sembles très intuitive et cela même si tu n'es pas sur la bonne voie. Une fan ?! WOH. C'est juste génial de lire cela. Puisse ce chapitre te plaire comme les précédents.

**BibiCool360** : Merci pour ton message :)

**Mane-jei** : Merci pour ta review. En effet il faut savoir se faire désirer et je crois avoir réussi sur ce coup là. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit quelque peu "tordu" ^^. Ilyn est en effet très différente, avec des réactions un peu plus "humaines". Bien que j'adre les elfes imaginés par Monsieur tolkien, je les trouve légèrement "fades, sans reliefs". Je voulais que mon personnage soit totalement différent, que mon elfe noire représente une sorte de lien entre les races de la terre du milieu. Toutefois je ne voulais pas la transformer en Wonderwoman, elle se bat pour ce qu'elle croit être juste, elle n'est clairement pas un ange mais un démon non plus. Je veux la décrire tout en nuances. Dans les futurs chapitres on découvrira un peu de son passé.

**La Gazouilleuse** : Merci de suivre mon histoire.

**BakaSaru6** : Merci pour les compliments, il est extrêmement plaisant de constater qu'Ilyn plait à nombre d'entre vous. En ce qui me concerne j'ai hâte de découvrir la suite de ta fiction.

**Helliarys** : Merci d'avoir laissé un petit message suite à ta lecture, oui il est toujours difficile d'intégrer un nouveau personnage dans la communauté. Mais je pense réussir, plus ou moins, à l'intégrer tout en lui faisant suivre son propre chemin. Lors de cette quête, elle devra affronter son passé et suivre sa propre voie mais tout en luttant contre les armées de Sauron. Tout un programme, n'est ce pas ? A partir de maintenant je ferai plus attention à la mise en page sur le site. Ps : oui je continue, après tout martyriser est assez agréable ^^.

**Aidoku** : Merci d'avoir ajouté mon histoire à tes favoris.

**Aanonyme** : Merci d'avoir ajouté ma fiction à tes Story Alert.

**Rachel Rekha** : Merci pour ton message adorable, il est tombé pile au bon moment et j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pour ce chapitre.

**Scayfalers** : Merci d'avoir ajouter mon histoire à tes alertes.


End file.
